Deliverance  KakuHida
by ScarletDarkblood
Summary: They both knew how it would end...


He rolled in his sleep.

His hands searched blindly for the warmth that was not there – the somehow cold warmth that only the other possessed, but his hands found only emptiness. There was a faint, lingering warmth that was proof that the other had been there earlier, but the object itself was missing.

There was the faint hum of the shower running in the background, and he sighed, scowling without opening his eyes. "You know," he called, knowing Hidan could hear him, due to his peculiar habit of leaving the bathroom door open as he showered, "you really should wake me up before you get in the shower."

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan replied, raising his unnaturally loud voice above the average pitch and the constant pitter-patter of the shower water. "It's not my fault you're a fucking log."

With a sigh, Kakuzu sat up and combed fingers through his hair, wearily dragging his body out of bed and stepping into the bathroom, sitting against the side of the bathtub, outside the shower curtain. "I'm not a log," he murmured sleepily. "You're just a ghost."

"A ghost?" Hidan replied, and the sound of him snapping shampoo open followed his voice. "Are you kidding me? I'm a fucking tractor. Every morning I have to shove and push and climb to get out of your grasp, and usually, I fail."

Kakuzu laughed, and the sound filled the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?"

"Tch," Hidan murmured, "you know I don't."

"Good, 'cause I'd join you anyway." He rose, before crossing to the bathroom door and clicking it closed, locking it, then stripped of his clothing and stepped inside the shower with Hidan. Hidan turned to face him, scanning him, and making Kakuzu very self-conscious. Hidan quickly turned away, however, lifting the conditioner from the side of the shower and clicking the cap open.

Coming up behind him to step under the spray of water with Hidan, Kakuzu put his hands on Hidan's hips, tilting his face up to catch the water on his face.

"Mm, 'Kuzu," Hidan complained, "you and I both know how this is gonna end."

It was true, he did. He knew that Hidan looked damn sexy with droplets of water splayed across the pale surface of his flesh, and that when Hidan was slippery, it turned Kakuzu on more than anything. "Yeah, I know," he murmured quietly. "Have a problem with it?" he asked playfully, tilting his face down to kiss Hidan's neck, tasting the remainders of shampoo on his skin.

"Not much," Hidan replied, equally as quiet, rubbing the conditioner into his hair before turning to face Kakuzu. Kakuzu scanned him – and immediately, the blood rushed to all the wrong places, and Hidan glanced down, grinning. "You fail," he murmured, "at self-restraint."

And Kakuzu did, and he knew it, and really, he just didn't care. He pushed Hidan up against the shower's wall, pressing a bruising kiss to the other's pale lips before moving down his jaw line, tracing kisses up his cheek before moving to his chin, leaning down to kiss his neck. He felt one of Hidan's hands tangle in his hair and the other pull at some stitches on his back, and he pushed Hidan to the floor of the shower, grinning with sadistic satisfaction as the shower faucet skinned a part on Hidan's back and made him cry out.

Hidan positioned himself so that he could sit without his neck being up against the faucet, and Kakuzu positioned his own body in between Hidan's legs, kneeling to trace patterns on the zealot's torso with his tongue. At this, Hidan gave a soft moan and arched against him, trying to get him to press the muscle harder, closer to his sweet-tasting skin, and Kakuzu pulled away, sitting back on his heels and feigning irritation. "Patience," he murmured, "or I won't go on."

"Yes, you will," Hidan replied, a slight hitch to his breathing patterns. "'Cause you have no self-restraint, and you want this as much as I want you." He grinned, beckoning Kakuzu forward, and Kakuzu rolled his eyes, ignoring the smirk pulling at the corners of his own mouth. He leaned forward onto his knees, dragging his tongue along Hidan's collarbone and clapping a hand over Hidan's eyes to give him the element of surprise, then biting down hard on Hidan's neck, drawing blood. Hidan pulled him closer to him, and Kakuzu wrapped his legs around Hidan's torso, feeling Hidan's hands tighten in his hair as their water-slicked skin pressed close together.

Pausing to lap at the red river that had gathered in the sharp bowl of Hidan's collarbone and dripping down his chest, he pressed a kiss to Hidan's lips, slipping his tongue inside of Hidan's mouth and closing his eyes. Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment before Hidan gave in, and Kakuzu's tongue explored the cavern, his breath hitching as Hidan's hand went to his groin, hand stroking over various parts. He pulled back and bit down on Hidan's lip, and Hidan's hand automatically stopped, getting the warning Kakuzu was sending his way.

Kakuzu pulled back, keeping a hand pressed over Hidan's eyes, and pressed a tight hand around Hidan's throat, watching with lust as Hidan's hands clawed at the object cutting off his air. Hidan loved to be strangled and Kakuzu knew it; he was just playing prey for Kakuzu's predatoric thrill.

Keeping both hands on Hidan's upper levels, occasionally loosening the one around his throat to allow him a breath to stay conscious, he leaned down, finally getting to where Hidan wanted him to go. Keeping his eyes locked on Hidan's face, he took Hidan's fully erected member into his mouth, watching with a slight smirk pulling at his lips as the zealot's teeth ground and he used every ounce of will to restrain himself from bucking his hips upwards. He could feel Hidan's eyes shoot wide underneath his hands, and decided it was time he saw – removing his hand from Hidan's eyes, and the one from his throat, he leaned upwards, tugging at Hidan's legs to get him onto his back. Hidan took a few gulps of air, his breathing becoming mixed with water, staring with anticipation as Kakuzu positioned himself at his entrance.

Kakuzu faked pushing himself in, and he watched in amusement as Hidan stopped breathing completely – and when he realized he hadn't done it, he scowled, but said nothing. Kakuzu leaned over him, pressing a kiss to Hidan's lips; without any preparation at all, he thrust into Hidan, leaning upwards and clapping a hand over Hidan's mouth as he half-moaned, half-screamed. "Shut up," he hissed, leaning down to bite down on Hidan's neck.

His hand reached down and began to stroke Hidan's member with feather-light fingers, teasing – he tucked his other hand underneath Hidan's back, pulling the other's body up closer to him, kissing him deeply as his fingernails dug into Hidan's side. Circling a hand around Hidan's member, he began to pump, knowing Hidan was nearing his climax, as he himself was.

Hidan moaned against his lips, hands pulling at Kakuzu's stitches, and the thrusts into his body became faster, deeper, harder, and quicker – the body beneath Kakuzu began to tremble, and Hidan's eyes closed tight, the moans escaping his throat becoming throaty, deep, lustful – with a shout of Kakuzu's name against his own lips, he came explosively, back arching off of Kakuzu's arm and leaving cresent-shaped gashes in his side. He clamped down around Kakuzu, and he was pulled over the edge too – he put both hands on either side of Hidan, pulling away and trying to catch his breath. After a moment, he pulled out of his partner, lying beside him in the over-sized tub and taking his hand.

"'Kuzu?" Hidan asked, voice slightly coarse.

"What, Hidan?"

"Let's do it again."

"I don't want to."

Hidan gestured to his body. "Yes, you do. You want this, just like I want you."

With a slight smirk pulling at his lips, he pushed himself back up. "...all right."

- Deliverance – END -


End file.
